Can't Hide Forever
by heavengilmore
Summary: Supernatural/Smallville crossover: A young woman is running away from the things in her past, she hides herself away in a little town in the middle of nowhere, until one rainy day a demon hunter finds her. Chloe/Dean, Sam
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural/Smallville Crossover

Summary: A young woman is on the run, from the events tha happneded her senior year of high school, she finds herself hiding away in a little town, until one day a demon hunter finds her at a gas station.

Dissimilar: I do not own Smalliville or Supernatural, do not claim to own either shows. I only own my characters, the ones that I create and the names that I create of places, people etc.

The rain hitting the top of building was loud and noisy, has customers crowded into the gas station wet and annoyed. It was typically Saturday one in which she was ready for it to be over. The day had barely began and the town drunks have rushed in to make their purchases. The town was a small place barely on the map, the perfect place for a young woman to hide away. Oak ridge was an intriguing place with a population of 250 or less, it had a lot of mysterious character, and a long rich history.

The young woman stumble upon the town on accident when she was on the run, it diffidently was different than metropolis or even smallivlle for that matter. There were some really great people in the town but like in town there are also the creeps. Although, the town was unique it felt a lot safer than where the young woman lived before.

Looking in the restroom mirror an image of the young woman reflected back on her, green eyes and shoulder length black hair instead of her natural blonde hair with a bit of spunk. This is who she was now, she was no longer the girl from Smallville, Kansas but instead now she was a gas station attendant by the name of Maria Barkley. It wasn't the best name combination but it would work for the time being. Lucky, she managed the job without having to have particular documentation proving who she was. After carefully washing her hands and drying, she exit the restroom and made her way back into the store part to continue her job as the person she had now became.

It was pouring down rain hard, the wind was howling, and it appeared like a storm was about to be brewing. The Winchester boys have been driving since dawn looking for their next location to do what they do best, to hunt things, save people, and make a difference. The only thing they know how to do.

Dean turned to look at Sam, who was engrossed into his iPad listening to whatever lame music that dean most likely did not improve of. Dean turned the radio up loud, only to hear the newscaster reporting about the storm, it was going to get ugly. Dean grabbed the nearby water bottle and threw it at Sam.

"Sammy Boy wake up, we got a storm of brewing, we need to find a motel" Dean told his brother, in a very annoying voice. He knew that would wake his sleeping brother up.

Sam groggily open his eyes " What the Crap Dean, Where are we anyways?" Sam looked around, after straightening himself up. The surroundings appeared to be nothing but a bunch of forest land, a long road, and a exit sign up ahead that you could barely see.

" Well...we need gas and its about to storm Sammy, look right over there is a exit sign" Dean replied back. He was tired of driving, they need gas, and he for one wanted to get some sleep. He doesn't let Sam drive the his baby more than necessary.

" Fine,big Bad Dean is scared of the storm" Sam grumpy replied back in response to Dean. Of course Dean ignored his remark, as he pulled off into the exit.

" I could use some apple pie, sleep, and a beer, dont ya think so little bro?" Dean replied. The rest of the ride remained quite, until they reached a little gas stations near the exit.

The crowd at the gas station had calmed down, Maria was bored as she stood at the cash register watching the rain pour. Currently she was the only one in the store working until her co-worker return from taking her lunch in the back. She noticed a older but nice impala pull up onto a gas tank, a tall young brunet open the door, steeped out of the car and made a rush inside as the rain was coming down hard. As he opened the door he cleaned off his shoes on the Matt and then headed toward the restroom. He gave her nod and a smile before walking quickly to the restroom.

The phone began to ring so she turned to answer it. As he had her back turned talking to the owner of the gas station, Dean made his way into the station, soaking wet from pumping gas. He wonder around not paying attention to the woman on the phone, he could briefly hear her voice, it sounded vaguely familiar. Dean made his way over to the cooler door, grabbed a six pack of beer, then went over to some baked goods and garbed two apple pies, some candy bars, and large mount dew and Pepsi bottle.

With his hands full he made his way to the register just in time, as Sam exit the restroom. Sam of course garbed a few items and added them to the pile that Dean had already dropped on the counter. " Miss, we are ready to check out, but you don't have to rush off the phone darling" Dean told woman in his usually flirtatious voice.

Maria, turned to help the gentleman but once she got a glimpse of Dean she froze, not even hanging the phone up. It was left dangling. She thought to herself, okay just act normal pretend you don't know him, and he doesn't know you. After all you are technically suppose to be a stranger, he doesn't know who you really are, unless he can see pass the disguise.

Dean could of sworn he was looking in the eyes of the one woman he never really put behind him, the one woman he has always held a spot for her in his heart. He could recognize of green eyes and face anywhere, even through disguise but than again maybe it was his lack of sleep talking.

" Miss, we didn't mean to startle you, are you alright?" Sam asked, the girl finally relaxed.

" Oh Yes, thank you for asking, can I uh..help you guys" I have to get my act together she though, or I will blow my cover.

Dean hadn't said a word since he saw her face, he was lost in his thought, he can't be wrong, his mind was not playing a trick on him. He knew who the young woman was, he knew without a doubt, but what the hell was she doing in the middle of nowhere under a fake name at a dam gas stations.

" We just need to check out , and we have gas as well" Sam told the young woman, a little concern about the way she and his brother were acting.

" Right" she replied, than began ringing up their items. Once she was done she replied " That will be 55.06 sir"

" Dang Dean you spent a fortune on pie and junk" Sam replied but took the money out of his wallet and paid for the items.

" Thank you sir, have a good night" Marie replied, than tried to find something to do quickly to avoid eye contact with Dean. Dean Winchester of all people was standing across form her in a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

Sam turned to leave but Dean stayed behind, as Sam reached the door her turned to ask Dean " Are you coming Dean?"

Dean finally found his courage and voice " Go on out Sam, I'll be there in a minute" Once Sam exited the door, Dean turned and looked directly at the young woman " Chloe"

" I uh..that not my name sir" Chloe tried to play innocent, although she knew he wasn't going to fall for it.

" Stop the shit Chloe, what happen to you?" Dean asked. Chloe knew he was right, she had blown her new identity, this wasn't going to go over well.

" Look, I don't know who this Chloe is but my name is Maria Barkley, or at least it is now" She quietly added at the end.

Dean softley replied with concern " It's okay Chloe, just tell me the truth, your not fooling me"

Chloe surrender and replied " Okay, I will but not here in the open, meet me in an hour at the cafe down the street". Dean nodded and made his way out. His thoughts running like crazy, what in the hell happen to Chloe to make her hide out in the middle of nowhere.

Dean made his way out to the car, once he was in the car Sam turned to look at him" What was that about?"

Sam looked at Dean with all seriousness, Dean only response " Chloe Sullivan" Dean turned on the car and they drove off...

Chloe Sullivan couldn't believe what had just happen, someone who she thought would never see again just popped back into her life. Now she must share her story, because she knows Dean Winchester does not give up easy, he will want to know the truth. In an hour when her shift ends she will make her way to Birdy's Cafe to meet with a man who she has always loved and will always love. They have a lot of history to discuss. It was going to be a long night, but a small part of her was filled with excitement and a small amount of happiness. As long, as the man she is hiding from does not discover where she is than this all will work out fine.


	2. Chapter 2

You Can't Hide Forever

Pairing: Chloe/Dean

Disclamiar: I do now own Supernatural or Smallville nor do I own the characters. I only own my own creations and characters.

This will not follow normal story-lines, and will not match up with either of the story-lines on the shows, some things will be changed and different.

You Can't Hide Forever

The cafe was quiet only a few people were there at the time. It was late at night and the weather outside had calmed down. The storm had calm but the rain was still falling briefly like a normal rain on a Saturday afternoon instead of heavy down pour. She had a large cup of coffee with sugar and hazelnut creamer just the way she liked it, starring down at her coffee she waited in silence for Dean to arrive.

The waitress approach the young woman sitting in the booth " Miss, would you like anything else?" she asked. Chloe barely looked up to respond to the waitress.

" No, thank you this should be all" the waitress nodded and walked away, not long after that Dean waked into the small Cafe.

Dean looked around at his surroundings his eyes lead him to the back right corner where Chloe Sullivan sat silently with her Coffee. Her hair may be different and her clothing but he could never forget her face. He could never forget those beautiful eyes he stared into a couple of years back. Dean was younger at the time and the family business was not as extreme as it was now. He missed the good old days were hunting was simple cases for him and Sam, now its all angles, demons, and Gods. He made his way over to Chloe and Ease himself into the booth, sitting directly across from her so that he can see her face.

Chloe looked up to notice him, he looked tired but still the Same handsome Dean that she remember. " Hi, I see you came" She replied to him in a soft quiet voice. Chloe wasn't completely nervous, well maybe a little, she and Dead had a lot to talk about.

Dean gave her a slight smile " I wouldn't miss a chance to talk to a beautiful young woman" he replied. Same ole Same Dean. He just cant go without a little flirting.

"So...why are you here?" Dean asked, going straight for it, he wanted to know what was going on and what drove this precious woman to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

"Dean..its a long story, Some things occurred not long after you left Smallville, and well now I am here" Chloe replied. She wasn't going to jump straight into detail. About this time the waiter had noticed he join Chloe, she came over to see if he needed anything.

As she approached the booth " Sir, may I get you anything? I am glad to see someone joined you, you been sitting here alone for awhile" the waitress spoke the last part directed at Chloe.

" Pie please and a large cup of coffee, black. " Dean replied.

" What type of pie would you like sir? The waitress was asking in a friendly tone, a little to friendly for Chloe's liking.

" Apple Pie, thanks that will be all" Dean smiled at her. The waitress went back to retrieve his order.

Chloe just gave Dean a small grin " I see some things never change, apple pie and black coffee, yep your definitely Dean Winchester".

" Chloe, how are you, please tell me how the hell you got here" Dean asked. The waitress brought him his Pie and coffee. Then left the table, she could tell they were about to have a intense conversation.

"As I was saying, it started not long after you left Smallville, this was toward the end of my Senior Year. Some very bad things happen, I had to run" .

Dean nodded, she obviously was not going to tell him everything right away. " I see, well Chloe when I left Smallvillle you seemed safe and fine." Dean replied, he was getting a little impatient with how vague she was being. If she needed saving,he wanted to be the one to save her, sweep her off her feet, and away from this dead town.

" I was not fine Dean, you left me alone and heartbroken, after all the time that we spent together". Chloe replied, her voice raised slightly.

Dean could only sigh. This was going to be a long conversation, at least he had coffee although a beer would be much better for this type of talk. " I know Chloe, I had responsbilities to my family, things beyond your imagination, its an ugly world out there"

Chloe knew more than he realized, she experience quite a bit between meter freaks and she learned about Clark much sooner than expected. " Dean..I have had my share of crazies out there, surely you know that Smallville was filled of supernatural creeps" She decided using the term meter freaks may throw Dean off.

" Right, you never really told me about them, but uh I came across a few of those when we were working a case there." Dean replied.

" What do you mean by working a case, you left me in Smallville but never explained who you really was, what you did, or why you had to rush to leave" By this time Chloe was more wired and had drank over half her coffee.

The Dinner closed at 11:30 and it was about 10:45 now, they would need to speed this conversation up or take it somewhere outside of the dinner. " Chloe, since you are aware that there are bad people out there and supernatural beings, you see my family and I we hunt demons and other nasty ass things. It what we know"

Chloe knew there was something different about Dean Winchester so she didn't really look shock or surprised, more curious than anything " So you telling me that you are a Demon Hunter? and that you were in town to work a case, I am assuming one that involved a demon"

Dean smiled a little " You gotta it, except there is a lot more to the story and its gotten worst over the years, but it is who I am and what I do"

Chloe had so may questions now, she was intrigued by the man in front of her, she missed him. What they shared int he past was something she would never forget. " Chloe, when my brother and I were little, a Demon killed our mother, since than it became my fathers mission to hunt this demon down, he trained my brother and I, and well long the way it became our life" Dean replied, he had gotten so used to explaining his life story, it wasn't easy but it was not hard either. He had already had his pie almost finished, he wiped his face and then he thought he better make sure that Chloe is taking care of himself.

" Have you ate? do you need a ride home?" Dean asked in all seriousness in his tone.

Chloe sigh, she hasn't ate since she took her lunch at the gas station, she wasn't really hungry these days. " I had lunch earlier, I am fine Dean really, your getting off topic, finish your story and just maybe I will have enough courage to tell you mine" she replied.

The Chloe Sullivan that Dean knew was brave, loud, and opinionated. " Right, I've been hunting since I was little, my brother shed away from our lifestyle for awhile but when our father went missing, I dragged him away from college, and we been hunting together ever since then"

" Your father went missing? Did you find him" Chloe asked with concern in her voice.

" He died a few years ago, my brother and I been through hell and back literally, lets move on from it, its getting late and it wouldn't take a lifetime to tell the rest of my history. We came here to talk about you Chloe, why are you here wit the fake hair color and the change of name?

Chloe surrender,she was not going to be able to distract him from asking about her" Do you remember the Luthers Dean?

" Smartass bald man with a cruel daddy, hell they probably own half of Smallville, what about them, please tell me this situation your in does not involve these two?

" well it does slightly, I can't really go into it without spilling my friend's secret at least not yet, some things happened, Lex sent me to a safe house for protection from his father but then Lex turned on me himself, it got ugly. He left me there and I ran for it" Chloe stated. It was partly the truth, that's all she could manage to share, although there is much more to it.

" Dam Chloe, how did you manage to escape a safe house? That place was probably rigged up with surveillance." Dean was overwhelmed with everything he was hearing, Chloe was a sweet bubbly girl that he fell for in Smallville, she didn't deserve to go through all this hell.

" It kinda blew up, I managed to get out alive barely, everyone thinks I'm dead. There is no Chloe Sullivan". Chloe stated, kinda joking but being serious.

"So let me get this straight, you were sent to a safe house, this Lex Luther did something to you that turn out ugly, and then it got blown up and your escaped. You eventually settled down in this little rig-did of a town as Maria Barkley?" Dean had pasted it all together and it made sense, but there has to be something else, there is more that Chloe is not telling him, he can tell my how she acts. Her silence speaks more words than she will ever realize.

Chloe felt a little more relaxed with Dean now, she just told him everything that he needed to know for now. Well not completely everything as she had left many details and pieces to the story out.

Chloe nodded in response, she looked up to see the clock. The little cafe was about to close, she really didn't want to end the night, there was something about Dean that made her feel safe again.

" We should go there about to Close" Her reply was short and direct. Dean agreed. Dean went and paid for there orders not allowing Chloe to pay anything. Once outside the Cafe, dean turned to Chloe.

" I should walk you to your car" Dean replied. He wasn't really sure if she had a car, or where she was staying in this town, especially since she was a stray who became a town citizen but he knew it was late. Dean would feel much better knowing she made it home safely.

" Um..Dean I don't have a car, I ran away from a safe house, I'm not the type to hijack a car" Chloe replied, she found humor in Dean's question.

" Shit, I'm sorry Chloe, let me walk you home then" Chloe nodded, and she started walking leaving Dean to catch up. They had walked for awhile now, Dean notice that they were getting close to the motel that he and Sam was staying at. Chloe had been quite on the walk not saying a word, she was lost in her thoughts. " Umm..Chloe where is the house or apartment you are staying at, there is nothing but the motel Sammy and I are staying"

" Well.. Looks like me and you are going to the same place" Chloe simply replied. Dean didn't like the sound of that, a young woman didn't need to be staying alone in some rundown motel on the outskirts of town.

" Dam Chlo, you really are in bad shape, your not staying alone in that rundown motel any longer, you can stay with me and Sam"

" What..I can't do that Dean, I do not' want to interfere and I'll be fine, I've been fine for a long time now." Chloe couldn't believe that Dean just decided she would stay with them instead, he wasn't going to let this be a one night encounter type of thing.

Dean decided at that moment he didn't care what she said, he was going to protect her and get the the bottom of this mess. " Its time for you to be better than just Fine Chloe, Just because I left doesn't mean that I dint' still give a dam, now come on I'll take you to meet Sam."

He was very serious and stern in his voice, Chloe knew that arguing with him would get her nowhere. She nodded her head and began to follow Dean to his motel room. This was going to be an interesting night.

The Boys Motel Room.

Sam was sitting on the bed with his laptop researching about Oak Ridge, trying to figure out if they were just gonna stay over for the night or if they could fine a case here. They didn't just stay in random times very often with out a reason. Dean had been gone for awhile, it was getting late and he wonder if he needed to check in with his brother. Knowing Dean he probably picked up some chick at the nearby bar. Just as Sam was about to pick up the phone, Dean had opened the door to the motel.

" It's about time you came back Dean, could you not get lucky tonight" Sam shot at his brother. This was there normal chatter.

" Shut up Sammy, We have a guest try to be a gentleman" Dean replied. Sam snorted a little, he was mroe of the gentelman than dean was.

" Oh? would you like to tell me what is going on Dean. " Sam asked. He wasn't rude just curios.

" This is Chloe Sullivan, I'll fill you in latter for now we need to figure out sleeping arrangements"

All Chloe could do was watch the boys talk back and forth, she finally managed to speak " There is two beds and three of us, so how do you suppose we do this? I just went down memory lane after working all day I am beat"

Sam and Dean kinda shrugged their shoulders. It was going to be a long night, one that would be awkward. Dean would not sleep tonight, Sam will be having a chat with his brother soon, and Chloe will be feeling wearied. After all, she is staying in a motel room with two males one whom she shares a past with.


	3. Chapter 3

You Can't Hide forever

Chloe/Dean

Disclaimer: I do now own Smallville or Supernatural. I only own the characters and storylines that I create.

note: Some things may not match up, this is my own story so it will not make since with storylines from either show.

You Can't Hide Forever

Chapter 3

It was a bright sunny day in Smallville, Kansas, Clark Kent along with Lois Lane enjoying the outside on the Kent Family Farm. Clark was of course doing the work why Lois stood by his side watching in awe and mockery. Lois had recently flew into town and the Kent's allowed her to stay with them for the time being. She had came into town with a feeling that her cousin could not possible be dead but just missing, Lois made it her mission to find out the truth and search for her cousin. At this point, her plan was to get Clark her cousins best friend to help her in the unraveling of the mystery death that involved Chloe Sullivan.

Clark was tossing lumber into a pile, listening to Lois ramble not really paying much attention to what was actually being said. " Lois, you make it hard to work around here, you could pitch in a hand, my family after all is letting you stay here"

" Smallville, are you even listening to me, I am telling you that my cousin is out there somewhere alive and well or at least I hope" Lois replied, she was trying to get a point across to Clark, who she refers to as Smallville.

" Lois, Chloe was killed in the bombing of the safe house, the press stated it themselves, Lex told us, and if she was alive why didn't she come back?" Clark didn't like talking about Chloe, it upset him to think of his best friend's life ending the way it did at the hands of a Luther.

" Look, Clark I don't believe that Bullshit, you can't believe anything a Luther says, I know my cousin she would of fought to get out, maybe she can't come back because she is scared too" Lois replied with concern and seriousness.

Clark sigh, Lois did have a point but it was hard to believe. He missed Chloe just as much, she was his best friend and he could trust her with his life and his secret. Clark wasn't expecting Chloe to stumble upon the truth about who he was but it happened not long before the incident with the Luther's that sent Chloe into a safe house. He knew that when it came down to it, Chloe would never expose his secrets, that she was manipulated into being used by the Luther's for information about him.

" Okay, Lois will see. Help me finish these Chores and then we can meet in the barn to discuss a plan concerning Chlo"

The Motel.

That following day after and interesting day night, the boys had settled into a booth at the same cafe that Chloe and Dean had met at the night before. They were grabbing a bite to eat before they began to explore the town and search for a hunt. Sam was still confused and left out about why a pretty young woman had to spend the night in his and Dean's room for safety. Dean had not spoke more than necessary about it. All Sam knew was that Chloe and Dean apparently have met in the past and she had some type of situation going on that may not be safe.

" This is awesome Pie, Sammy eat some" Dean stated as he shoved more pie into his mouth. Dean was hungry and did not hardly sleep last night, he and Chloe ended up sharing a bed. This was due to the boys refusing to sleep in the same bed together. " What's the matter baby brother, are you sad are guest from last night insisted on going to work"

" Dean..who is the girl, why are you leaving me in the dark about all of this" Sam replied, after thinking for a few moments " Why was is necessary for her to stay in our room last night, it was awkward"

" Listen Sam, Chloe and I met a while back when I was in Smallville this was before you came along for the ride. Dad sent me to check out some strange occurrences that was occurring in that corn cob town. I met Chloe while I was there, she was different" Dean didn't want to get into a long story, at least not now, he would just tell Sam what he needed to know for now.

Sam studied Dean for a moment " You care about this girl. Dean she seems really young"

Dean knew that he would have to tell Sam more and that he was right" I do Sam, I always have and yes Sam she was in her Senior year when we met. "

" Senior Year of College?" Sam was hoping that this girl wasn't younger than him, but by the way it appears she is quite young but incredible intelligent.

" Nope, High School. Look Sam, we are wasting time here we need to find a case or at least figure out how to help Chloe out of this mess". Dean was trying hard to change the subject away from age, he felt old compared to Chloe.

About this time, the waitress came over to greet them, a different one than the one who took their order earlier. " I saw you last night with young Miss Barkley, I be careful about staying around this town"

" What do you mean? " Dean asked the woman, this seem rather odd.

" This is Oak Ridge we don't get a lot of visitors around here and they never stay long, Miss Barkley just happened to become a member of this town by luck, she had not been here for most of the year. You see, two handsome fellows like yourselves shouldn't hang around this dump of a town" The woman was suspicious and strange, Dean didn't' remember seeing her last night working.

" Why the greeting or it sounds more like a warning!" Dean asked of the woman with a raised eyebrow. The woman didn't bother them, she definitely wasn't going to scare them off.

" You two are different, Miss Barkley is here to start a new life, she doesn't need trouble men along for the ride even if they are handsome" The woman replied, than walked away, Sam and Dean turned to look at each other and in agreement decided they be sticking around for a little bit longer. Not long after that their waitress came to refill the boys drink.

" Who was that woman, that was just speaking to use, that co-worker of yours" Sam asked.

" I don't know who you are talking about, I am the only one here beside Cindy over there" She said replying to the girl behind the cash register. " Do you mean Cindy, she is shy so I doubt she would have the courage to speak to young men like you two"

" It wasn't her" Dean stated. This was getting more and more interesting by every passing moment.

The gas station wasn't busy and it was a quarter to five, Dean and Sam would be here to pick her up from work anytime now. It had been a long day which would not end any time sooner. Dean and her had more to talk about and Sam was still in the dark about it would not be able to hold it all together and keep the past hidden much longer and plus the longer the boys stayed in this town, the more they would come to realize how this little rig-did town had more to it than anyone could of thought.

Chloe sat outside on the bench in front of the station waiting on the boys to arrive, she was lost in her thoughts as a memory from the past consumed her.

 _Flashback_

 _Chloe was editing the recent edition of the Torch, when all of sudden she heard the door to the Torch office open. In stepped Lex, who she was not expecting to show up at the school of all places, especially the school newspaper office._

 _" Lex, what a surprise" Chloe didn't know why he was here, but it could not be good. Clark and Lex may be friends but she was not so sure about Lex herself._

 _" I came to speak to you about my father Chloe, He is a dangerous man, please be careful"_

 _" I don't know what you are talking about Lex. I can take care of myself" Chloe did not like the way this conversation was going._

 _" You see Miss Sullivan, My father will not stop until he gets what he wants. So once you start business with him there is no backing out. I am aware that you and Clark are close friends. I would hate for something to cause a rift in your friendship."_

 _" Whatever I have going on Mr. Luther, Clark does not know about nor will he" Chloe shot back. She has never felt right about Lex Luther although he does seem charming._

 _" Very well Mrs. Sullivan carry on. Since you are Clark's friend as so I am, if this gets ugly I will protect you. After all Chloe, you do have something rather appealing about you" With that said, Lex left the Torch, leaving behind a single red rose and a envelope._

 _Inside the envelope held a check written out to the School for the Torch office to receive new computers. Chloe was not sure what the hell Lex was up to, but she didn't like it. If she ripped the check up he surely would find out, so she dropped it off in the principles mailbox on her way out. The smart thing would have been for her to throw it away but she couldn't do it, she knows how the Luther's are and there would be know way that she could possibly get away with that._

… _.._

The impala pulled up and Dean and Sam stepped out of the Car. Chloe was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize the boys had even got out of the car let alone pull up to the station and parked.

" Chloe, are you alright? you look like you seen a ghost or some shit like that" Dean asked, taking a seat next to Chloe on the bench.

" I'm Fine Dean, just thinking" Chloe hoped that she could go through the rest of the day without thinking about the past but that would be hard to do with Dean Winchester in her presence.

" Alright, so what do you know about this town? " Sam asked randomly. He wanted to know, the woman at the Cafe was creepy.

" It's a small town called Oak Ridge, It's not a big town and I've only been here for most of the year, occasionally strange things happen. Why else would I stay in this town of all places to hide" Now, that Sounded like the normal Chloe.

Chloe might have be pretending to be someone else and on the run but she chose to stay in this town because it reminded her of Smallville. She missed the late nights researching in the Torch, the cases she would seek on her own, and her wall of weird.

" That sound's like the Chloe I know, Just maybe Chloe Sullivan is Back in Action" Dean grinned at her. Sam looked confused, and Chloe gave them both a odd look.

" I for one would like to know more about Chloe Sullivan. You two need to tell me what the hell is going on, I'm tired of being left out. " Sam told them both a little annoyed but not mad.

Chloe and Dean both looked at each other for a response. Without speaking they came to an agreement. The three of them would be having a long talk once they got back to the motel.


	4. Chapter 4

You Can't Hide Forever

Smallville/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I only own my story nothing else. I have rights to the characters I create. I do not have rights to either show.

You Can't Hide Forever

Chapter 4

Three Days Later:

The Winchesters decided to remain in town for the time being, in order to find out what that spooky old lady from the café is all about and to continue to protect Chloe. Sam now knew of everything that was necessary for him to know. There was still secrets that Chloe had kept from Dean, she wasn't ready to share just yet. Chloe and Dean relationship slowly had begun to develop, something they both were okay with as long as it stayed in a slow comfortable pace. She was currently at work, while the boys were busy researching in the Ridge Library, about this little town of Oak Ridge.

Sam had a huge pile of books on the table, he had his head buried into one that he was intrigued in reading, Dean on the other hand had his eyes glued to his cell phone texting.

" Are you going to text Chloe all day or actually help me?" Sam asked a little annoyed. He was glad his brother for once had a real interest in a woman, but it was getting a little annoying being the third wheel.

" Chloe will be on lunch soon, I don't want her to think I don't care, and we been through a hundred dam books Sammy, haven't found a thing" Dean replied. He slipped the phone back into is pocked, than picked up a random book.

" Why is Chloe still working anyway?" Sam Asked. Chloe was under their protection, staying with them so he didn't see the point of her working.

Dean sigh. He flipped through a few more pages before responded. " For a college boy you're not to bright, Chloe has to keep up her image of Maria Barkley for now, and besides she can help buy food and shit, instead of us hustling money"

" True, but we both know that Dean Winchester loves to hustle" Sam stated with a smirk. Than something caught his eye.

Sam became quite as he read through the passage and stared at the woman on the page. According to the book the town has a family of witches going back to the 1600's. They were known to be powerful and of course at that time witches were thought to be evil,. The entire family all burned at the stake except for one who they say they don't know what happen to her. The woman on the page looked like she and Chloe could be related.

" Dean, look at this" He said showing the page to Dean. " This woman is Abby Morgan, a powerful witch from the 1600s, they don't know what happen to her."

Dean starred ate the page for a long hard minute" What the hell, she looks identical to Chloe, like she could be her great great billion great aunt or someshit like that" Dean couldn't believe his eyes. His mind racing with thoughts.

" Whoever she is obviously important, look here on the next page this Elizabeth Morgan her sister looks extremely similar to the woman we saw in the café" Sam replied.

" Well brother, it probably is the same woman, now my question is how the hell does Chloe tie into this, and on top of this we gotta worried about that bald rich boy from Kansas, Lex Luthor"

The gas station was dead, Chloe was currently the only one there, as she was the only one scheduled to work today. It had been a slow morning, hardly any customers, so she decided to take an early lunch. She had not ate much that day and knew she needed to, also Dean would not be pleased if he found out she was not eating. Thinking of Dean, Chloe pulled out her phone to see if she had any messages from the handsome man.

 _Chloe, I hope you are enjoying the gas station, surely someone will come in. please eat. - Dean_

Chloe replied back to his text. She was glad to have Dean in her life, he was going to help her out of this mess, she needed the courage to tell him the rest of the story. Something happen between her and Lex, that she should probably tell Dean, but she wanted to push it as far out of her mind as possible. Smallville had a lot of creeps including Lex. Although, at first she did not feel that way about him, as it seemed like he was a good friend to Clark and willing to protect her. Well in the end that wasn't going to happen as all Lex cared about was getting information about Clark, and he really didn't seem that concern about Chloe's feelings or her safety.

The day she found out about Clark's secret is one that she would never forget. The school day had just ended and she was walking to her car, when a another car that did not have a driver speeded up into her path.

 _Smallville, Kansas- First Day of Senior Year_

 _Chloe first day as a Senior was actually pretty good, she received all the teacher she wanted for the classes she was taking, Clark wasn't head over heels for Lana, and she was loving her new haircut. Chloe was walking out to her car, heading to the Talon for afternoon coffee and research, as she was about to reach her car she was nearly hit by a black SUV with no driver. The SUV was driving itself, she tired to move quickly but it was too late. The Vehicle was inches away from her, in the background all she heard was Clark shouting " Chloe Watch out" ._

 _Clark knew that he had to save Chloe it was to late to come up with a plan to keep her from realizing it was him who would save her. Clark sped up to the vehicle, he grabbed a hold of Chloe has the SUV hit them, he couldn't move as the SUV would than hit the Vehicles in the parking lot next to them, causing more of a commotion. Lucky Chloe was the last student well even person to leave the school grounds except for Clark. Clark stopped the Black SUV from running, than he took Chloe to the side in the grass, to check to see that she was okay._

 _Chloe was in a daze she was just nearly hit by a Black SUV with a ghost driver, Smallville was getting more strange everyday. Chloe knew she was about to get hit, she was shaking with nervous from the impact of what nearly happened, but someone had saved her from that impact. Clark kent, the average farm boy and her best friend._

 _" Chloe snapped out of it, are you okay?" Clark was worried for his friend, he almost lost her to a stupid self driving SUV, so obviously something Ghostly was happening in the school._

 _" Clark, is that you?" She asked. " What the hell just happen, you just saved me and stopped that SUV" Chloe barely got out as she was still shaken up._

 _" I saved you Chloe, I can't be stopped easily or hurt" Clark replied. He now had a lot of explaining to do, but he knew that he could trust Chloe._

 _" What do you mean Clark, are you a Meteor Freak!" Chloe didn't mean to make it sound like that. " Clark I'm sorry, can we please go somewhere else and talk, I didn't meant it to sound that way"._

 _" Well Chloe, you are kinda right, I'm a alien" Clark replied with a goofy look on his face._

 _" A what, a Alien? Clark did you just say that you are a alien?"_

Chloe came out of her thoughts as the smell of smoke it her nose, that couldn't be right, she than her a loud boom, and the sound of glass shattering. She had to see what was going on, Chloe made her way into the front of the gas station. There was glass everywhere, damaged goods knocked over everywhere, and smoke. There was a lot of smoke and fire that had consumed the gas station, the pumps outside had exploded as well, which meant that was a very bad thing.

Smoke and Fire surrender her as the fire was coming her way, it was like it was growing and coming after her. Chloe turned to run the other way, she needed to reach a phone to call for help, as she ran to the backroom, it now was on fire as well. The whole gas station has been set on fire on both ends Chloe didn't know what do, she was stuck unless she found a way out.

Her phone was on a nearby table that was close to flames of fire but still in reach and not burnt. Chloe grabbed her phone, than dialed 911, which nobody answer. Than dialed Deans number. Dean answer.

" Dean, I need" coughing " I need you" cough" Please help" That was all Chloe could say before the phone went dead and fell out of her hands into the burning fire. Chloe needed to get out of there and out quickly.

The sound of the phone ringing and ringing could be heard but it faded away as the fire ate away the phone. Chloe only think of one way this could of happened, and that was that the Luthers had found out her location and was after her, a Dead her. She had kept Clark's secret in the end and betrayed Lionel in the process. She assumed that Lionel was out for blood.

Back at the library Sam and Dean were trying to call Chloe, the was worried, as they rushed out of the library, they headed toward the impala. Dean needed to get to Chloe and get to her now. Dean couldn't lose her now, not after he just was begging to get her back. Dean thought about the Day he met Chloe Sullivan. He and Sam remained quite as they were speeding to the Gas Station, Dean was thinking about his memories of Chloe, and Sam was still trying to call her phone.

 _Smallville, Kansas_

 _Dean had been working a case outside of Smallville but his father wanted him to stay in Smallville a few days to check things out. Dean pulled over to a place called the Talon, he stopped in for Coffee and he needed a bite to eat. The Talon was a big unique place for coffee, it was different from the run down dinners he normally stopped in. He made his way over to the counter, to order is coffee and pie._

 _After making his order, he took a seat at the bar, nearby was a pretty blonde typing away at a computer, she was beautiful and intriguing. Dean just couldn't pass up the opportunity to speak with her, maybe even have a little fun._

 _'" Hi there, so where can a guy coming through town have a little fun" He said to her in a flirting way. Before things got serious on the road with Demons he was a huge woman man, or at least he thought so._

 _' Your Charming, here's the thing, this is Smallville, there is no fun around here" Chloe replied back. She gave him a sweet smile, than went back to typing on her computer and sipped her Coffee._

 _" What's your name miss? Your to young and pretty to be sitting here alone, maybe the fun is with who you keep company" Dean replied. Chloe had the most pretty blue eyes, the shine._

 _Chloe stopped what she was going Chloe her computer. She turned to look at Dean, he was handsome, charming, and had a beautiful smile. He seemed a little older and rough around the edges but she was curious._

 _" Chloe, and you, or are you going to remain the mysterious man in town" Dean had her full attention now._

 _" Dean, how about we moved to a more comfortable place to talk Chloe" He said her name in a sexy tone._

 _" I would love to" With that Chloe and Dean moved to a booth in the back corner. They enjoyed coffee and spent a few hours talking._

Dean and Sam pulled up to the gas Station, to see that it was burning down in a fiery crips. Dean rushed out the car and took off to find a way in to get Chloe out. Sam yelled at him to wait, but Dean ignored him. Sam called 911, but once again not answer. This can't be good. Chloe was trapped inside and now Dean. Hopefully they can find a way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Smallville/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Supernatural or the characters. I do own the names and the characters that I create.

You Can't Hide Forever

The Fire Flames had began to become stronger as they caused smoke to fill the room, Chloe could barely breathe as she continue to search for a way out. She was losing focus, in the background she could barely make out the sound of someone calling out her name. Dean Winchester had rushed inside the gas station, he fought his way through but could not cross over to the back of the room where Chloe was. It would be a miracle if they both made it out of this fire alive.

Moments later Smoke filled their lungs as both of them, each in a different room at that second passed out hitting the floor with a thump. Lucky, for them an unknown person pulled them both out of the fire one at a time. They removed Chloe first and laid her in the field behind the gas station, then went back for Dean. Neither Chloe or Dean knew who saved them from the fire as they were bought still unconscious from fainting inside the station fire.

Sam nervously waited for sight of them to exit the station alive, his brother was foolish for rushing into a burning fire like that nearly or possibly getting himself killed. Sam knew though that his brother would not turn down a opportunity to save someone especially a woman he seemed to care deeply about. He didn't know much about Chloe or Dean's past together but he can see in the way that his brother looks at Chloe, that he is very much in Love with the woman. A few seconds later a officer pulled up to Sam and rushed out of his black police car.

" What happen here, why the hell are you just standing there boy, did you call for help? the older man with the long mountain like beard spoke.

" I called for help but you can't get through the lines are screwed up, my brother just rushed in their to try to get out the woman who was working" Sam responded in a annoyed voice.

" I see, well keep calling and make use of yourself boy, don't stand there like your in shock" The officer shot back then included " Stay here, keep calling I'm gonna walk around and see what I can find, maybe the slipped out the back exit"

Sam obeyed the officer wishing there was something more that he could do, he didn't really care to much for this officer. By the name badge on the man, he was the town sheriff who had a rough attitude about him. Sam kept calling like he was told, he was finally able to get through, so now a fire truck as well as a ambulance were going to be rushing to the scene. They would treat to Chloe and Dean, than the three of them would get to the bottom of what the hell happen, because obviously someone set the station on fire, which meant they were targeting Chloe.

Two days later Chloe and Dean were released from the hospital, although they seemed fine the hospital refused to release them, which really pissed Dean off and annoyed Chloe. Chloe grew very bored of the hospital and the staff kept checking on her like she was a fragile piece of glass. Dean, Chloe, and Sam was eating breakfast at Birdy's Café tyring to understand what happened at the station. Chloe and Dean were beyond happy to have food that wasn't cold potatoes, scary looking jello, and tough chicken. The hospital had some nasty food.

" This is amazing, better than the crap at the hospital" Dean spoke as he shoved more of the huge bacon burger in his mouth. Couldn't hardly understand him as he had a mouth full.

Chloe was enjoying a large cup of coffee, chocolate chip pancakes, and scrambled eggs while sam had biscuits and gravy, bacon, and sausage. " As amazing as this food is boys, we don't have a clue how Dean and I made it out alive" Chloe spoke. Dean stopped shoving food in his mouth long enough to reply " Sweetheart, there is only one way to find out" Sam gave him a curious look, than realized what he meant.

"Castiel..do you think it was him Dean?" Sam Asked.

" Who the hell else would it be Sammy? Cas has been saving our asses for awhile now!" Dean then proceeded to continue to eat his food.

" Castiel? Who is that a mysterious friend of yours!" Chloe asked, someone with that type of name must be interesting.

" Castile is a special kind of person, he is basically a angel" Dean replied. It wasn't a complete lie. Dean was correct.

A minute later Castile was joining them in their booth, they didn't even notice that Castiel had even entered the Café.

" My name is Castiel and I am a angel, or well I still kinda am. I am an angel of the lord but with complications" Castiel explained in a monotone voice.

" Dam Cas, when did you get here, more of that angel mojo" Dean replied. He was glad to see Castiel, as Castiel is always at their side fighting to save the brothers.

" So let me get this straight, Castiel here is an Angel of the Lord, but I am assuming something has occurred so assuming he is in sorts a fallen angel, and you expect me to believe this correct? Chloe was rather intrigued and had a little disbelief but at this point in her life, she is starting to believe that anything is possible.

" Chloe, that about right, Castiel is an Angel, who has been helping us out for long time now" Sam explained to Chloe.

" So Cas, why are you here, was it you have saved us from the fire?" Dean knew it had to be Castiel, if it wasn't then who the hell could it be.

" I did not pull you from the fire, but someone did, someone who is related to Ms. Sullivan" Castiel explained, leaving them all with a odd look on their faces.

Smallville Kansas,

Lois Lane was still on a mission to find her missing cousin whom she assumes is alive. Her part of Lois Lane believe that Chloe was alive and well. The Kent farm was quiet, Lois was huddle up in the barn browsing the internet on Clark's computer, which he was not aware that she was using. Lois was trying to find anything she could that would lead her to her cousin. As she was browsing she can across an article from a small town called Oak Ridge.

 _OAK RIDGE TIMES_

 _Oak Ridges one and only gas station burned down a few days ago, the cause of the fire being unknown. It is assumed that the fire started because of a possible bombing, but there is no evidence to back that assumption. The gas station had been apart of Oak Ridges history for over 30 years. It is sad to see the town lose this station. Lucky, no one was hurt, it was confirmed that a Barkley was working during that day, but she is unharmed. However it is a mystery how she managed to get out of the station. A young gentlemen rushed in to save her but he refused to release his identity. Both manage to escape but were unconscious as they had fainted in the fire, so they cannot recall how they made an exit. The station is in process of being rebuilt. A nearby photographer caught a few shots of the burning station and a shot of the Ms. Marie Barkley being attended to by the ambulance._

 _The new station is set to open at the end of the month. This was a big even for the Town of Oak Ridge._

Lois was more than surprised at what she just read. The woman in the picture resembled Chloe greatly, in fact she is convinced that she just found where to locate Chloe. It look like she and Clark will be making a trip to Oak Ridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurhtors Note: I am very sorry. I have abandoned this story for the longest time. I had a writers block then life got busy. However I am going to attempt to continue it now. I'm not entirely sure where to pick up with it or how to go about it. So the story may have a different flow.

Pairings: Chloe/Dean, Clark/Lois

Disclamiar: I do now own these characters, Supernatural, or Smallville. I do own my own creative characters and creativity.

You Can't Hide Forever

Lois and Clark had been on the road for almost two hours and was going to eventually be approaching Oak Ridge. Well maybe not eventually, it would be several more hours and Lois was not not making it a easy trip. They had left literally after Los discovered the newspaper article about the one and only Oak ridge Gas station burning down. The very gas station that Chloe was caught up in.

They were only a few hours outside of Smallville before Lois was asking annoying questions. Clark was trying to focus on driving and not getting frustrated with Lois.

"Lois, we will not be there for several more hours, please stop asking" Clark stated without coming across to annoyed with Lois.

" But Clark I am anxious to reach Chloe, I want to get to the bottom of this. She ran off and hid herself in some little mysterious town" Lois was nervous and excited, she was ready to find Chloe. She was also enjoying getting to be on the road with Clark. Hopefully this road trip would allow things to move along with them two.

" I know Lois, but would you please just hush for awhile" Clark stated teasingly " Besides we don't know for sure that it is even Chloe or much about this town. It could be just your average small town of america"

Clark could be right but Lois wasn't so sure, most Small towns are know for some-type of secret. " Smallville, your trying to tell me that a small town is average ha. Have you ever experience a average small town without anything strange about it!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Clark loved the way Lois was so curious about everything, her excitement, the look in her beautiful eyes, and her drive to discover. Her and Chloe were more alike than they realized. They were definitely cousins. " Maybe so Lois, I promise we will do are best to find Chloe" Clark shined a bright smile at her, then turn the radio to a country station and bumped up the volume.

" No way Smallville, we are not listening to that country gibberish" Lois then took it upon herself to change the station, which at that point began the radio station battle as their road trip to find Chloe continue

Chloe and the boys were now back at the motel and have had a very long conversation about Castiel, the boys history, and basically almost everything except for they still did not reach any conclusion about the events in the gas station or what the heck castiel meant.

" We still don't have a clue what the hell your angel friend meant. He said he didn't pull us out but if he didn't than who did? Whoever it was is apparently related to me. This all is a big mess and we still don' have a dam clue." Chloe was feeling a little restless as much as she liked hearing about Sam and Deans history with Castiel , he didn't tell her much of anything.

"Gee Chloe, calm down. We will figure this out angel eyes" Dean replied, with a slight smirk. He wanted to get to the bottom of this just as much as she did. Castiel dropped that message then he had to go somewhere. He disappeared like normal.

" Its just I came here for a new start, then you boys roll into town and all this stuff began happening. The only gas station in town burnt, we encounter some strange women in town and then a mystery person saves me at the station, one according to angel boy is apparently related to me"

Sam was lost in thoughts trying to process everything going on. It was wondering if their was any connections between Chloe and all this. " Chloe, what do you know about your family?"

Chloe gave him a questioning look. " Well, its always been me and my dad, mom is out of the picture, and I don't really know the rest of my family. I've never met them. Not a single grandparent. I have Lois and my aunt and uncle but nobody else I know. Lois is the only cousin I know and her parents are the only Aunt and Uncle I ever knew"

Sam listened and nodded his head" Alright, well maybe by some chance you have family here in this town" Sam replied. It was a start, if she did that would help them move this along so much easier.

Dean thought about it and he knew Sammy boy was right " He has a point Chloe, you could have some estrange family here, we could find out who and maybe get some answers"

Chloe never really knew any other family besides her parents and Lois family. It would be nearly impossible to find any other family. In the past she had became content with what little family she has every so she never dug deeper to see if it was even possible to find anymore.

" Well, boys its worth a shot but I do not really know. I tried researching my family tree once, but it never brought up any accurate results" Chloe sigh. He life has been a complete wreck these last fer years, she was hoping to find some results soon, and continue with maybe a peaceful life. However as long as she had Dean around that wouldn't happen. Chloe is happy to have Dean back in her life, but with Dean comes along a hectic life . A small part of her wishes not to continue the hectic life involved with wearied happenings but who is normal anymore. Maybe normal is boring and Dean is what she needs.

" So then Chloe were to do we start?" Dean wasn't to bright with the researching part.

" We can search the name Sullivan first, then try the library."Sam suggested, he was more of the book worm.

At that point Chloe, Dean, and Sam began researching the name Sullivan before heading over to the library. It was all one big mystery but they would soon figure this out.

Lois and Clark had been on the road for about four and half hours. Its been a very interesting trip so far. Lois and Clark finally left it on one station. Lois spend the last half hour telling him the entire story line of Titanic because she felt he needed to know. She also felt the need to share with him about all her ex boyfriends, because she thought he just had to know.

" So that why we broke up. It was a yucky experience the first time we were sexual together.." Lois explained. Clark was getting a little uncomfortable.

"Lois, I really don't want to hear anymore about your past relationships especially what you did or didn't do with them. Besides we are pulling over to eat. I need food and I cant eat if you continue giving me those type of details about other men" Clark stated. He was really hungry and could use a nice burger, fries, and a shake. He knew Lois was probably hungry too. Neither one of them have ate since breakfast that morning which was several hours ago.

" Fine Smallivlle, Look there is a dinner just up the road. It will be perfect, plus I need coffee." Lois gave up sharing her past. All she wanted now was food and a large cup of coffee.

Clark turned off the road into the parking lot of the dinner. It was a regular dinner just like any other dinner someone would encounter. It was called Joey's Dinner. They made there way inside and took a near by booth.

" I'll be back" Lois said. then rushed off the the ladies room. She probably been holding it for awhile. Clark survey their surroundings. This road trip had made him slightly nervous but he was happy to be with Lois.

A tall blonde waitress in a short mini skirt and a large chest came over to his table with a huge smile. The overwhelming greeting with a flirty tone.

"What can I get you Tall, dark, and handsome?" Clark nodded. than he replied " I'll have the burger and fries with a large strawberry milkshake please and " before he could finish Lois popped up behind the waitress " His lady will have a chicken salad, fries, and a large cup of coffee. The stronger the coffee the better" Lois placed her order. She did not like this woman being all over Clark.

" Right, Well then I will be back with your food shortly, you and your uh girlfriend enjoy" The waitress rushed off.

" Lois, she just referred to you as my girlfriend. Did you have to be so" Clark could not finish before Lois piped in " So what Smallville, so protecting my territory? that chick was all over you piratically rubbing her chest in your face" Lois spat out. she was very much jealous.

" Lois, did you ever think that maybe I was enjoying it and no her chest was no where near my face, so why so jealous?

Lois gave him a large smile" OH farm boy In not jealous, but we are on a mission to find Chloe, I don't need you taking time to hook up with some slutty big boo waitress." Thankfully Lois statement was long finished before the waitress appeared with their meal.

She carefully placed their food on the table, making sure she hoovered over Clark for a long mommnet while she sat his food down. " Enjoy and you know where to find me, if you uh change your mind, or simply need anything" She spoke flirtatiously toward Clark.

Lois was not pleased with this waitress. That waitress better be glad she walked off before Lois caused a scene.

" So Smallville, how much longer to we reach Oak ridge?" Lois asked. Trying to get his attention and back to their main purpose.

" Well, we have maybe about three more hours to go, Lois we are getting close. Lets just hope Chloe is there"

"She will be, she has to be. That article had her picture in it and I know its her. I just don't understand why she ran away and didn't tell us where she was hiding out at" Lois explained.

" Well it probably has something to do with that mess with the luthors. That and she knew if she told you, you would be rushing to her nwo to bring her home.

"Smallville, that what we are doing now but I dont think she will come back home. She has been gone for awhile"

" I know Lois, but it will work out. I just hope she is safe. Surely there is nothing going on this town, nothing like the meter freaks that we have in smallville"

Chloe,Sam, and Dean had been researching for hours. They didn't' find much except for an article about a woman name Claudia who looked like Chloe to a great extent. The woman was borin in 1914 and had lived here in this town for many years but according the article she was pushed out of town for mysterious events which was blamed on her. Chloe head was spinning, and she needed a break.

Chloe got up from her seat and she grabbed her bag as if she was leaving.

"Woah there miss and where do you think you are going' Dean asked.

" I am going out. I need a break. All this crap is getting to me. I need a drink. You two can stay here and die in these books looking at pointless information and pictures of some old hag that strike a resemblance to me but probably don't have a dam thing to do with me.

" Dam Chloe, whats gotten into you?. I think we should go with her Dean, she is on edge"

" Your dam right. Chloe you can go out but we are going with you. So tell me Ms. Sullivan were do you plan to go? Dean asked. He gave Chloe a smirk and opened the door to the library for her.

" To the liquor store, than to the motel were I plan to get drunk, you boys in" Chloe went out the door with the boys follwing behind. It was going to be one heck of a night.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthors Note: I am very sorry. I have abandoned this story for the longest time. I had a writers block then life got busy. However I am going to attempt to continue it now. I'm not entirely sure where to pick up with it or how to go about it. So the story may have a different flow.

I have a few ideals that I am gonna go with. They may not flow well with the story well at least not with the orginal story plan I had went with. But we will give it a go. Still be good stuff.

Pairings: Chloe/Dean, Clark/Lois

Disclamiar: I do now own these characters, Supernatural, or Smallville. I do own my own creative characters and creativity.

Chapter 7

You Cant Hide Forever

Lois and Clark was nearing Oak Ridge as they turned off the interstate onto the exit. The exit appeared to be a long narrow road leading into nowhere but it would eventually reach the small town of Oak ridge. Oak Ridge could possibly be smaller than Smallville. Lois had convince Clark to let her drive, so Clark doze off for a brief nap. Lois admired how peaceful he looked sleeping.

Lois continue driving into the town, taking in her surroundings. She could see why her cousin would come to a place like this. It was smaller than Kansas and she could tell that it is a charming town during the day, but driving on through town she felt a bit creeped out. Lois wasn't sure exactly where her and Clark needed to go, but she knew they probably should at least get a hotel for the could be morning time or a couple days before they would cross paths with Chloe, if she was even still here.

 _I better wake sleeping beauty here up, we need to find a place to stay for the night. He is so dam sexy. Crap. Stop it Lois._ Lois decided to let Clark sleep longer but as she passed the park she noticed some people playing on the playground. They were not children and it was late at night, they were probably just goofing off or partying. The figures she was was definitely adults but one caught her eye.

"Clark, wake up. Wake up. Look" Lois slightly shouted at Clark. She nudged him as they pulled into the parking spot at the park. The headlights of the car shone directly in the direction of the adults on the playground.

"What..Lois let me sleep. whats the excitement about anyways" Clark replied as he was waking up. He straighten himself up and looked in the direction Lois was motioning him to.

Lois and Clark climbed out the car and stood still. They were sure that they just spotted Chloe Sullivan sitting on a swing being pushed by some blonde head guy. While a tall brunette was sitting on the nearby slide watching in amusement.

" The whole dam time we been looking for her Clark, and she been right here partying with these hotties'

"Lois I'm sure their is an explanation. Should we go talk to them or wait for them to notice us" Clark asked. He wanted to take this easy, he didn't' want to frighten Chloe.

" Well Smallville, I think their to drunk to even notice us here." Lois stood there watching from a distance. Its been awhile since she had seen Chloe, she had no ideal whats been going on.

A bottle of vodka latter and Chloe was very much drunk. Dean on the other hand he had just as much of Chloe but it takes a lot to get a man like Dean Winchester drunk. He knew that he probably should of cut Chloe off awhile ago, but she was finally relaxed and enjoying herself. No stress. Currently no danger. She was smiling and having fun.

" Dang Chloe, that Vodka hit you pretty hard" Dean spoke, as he gave Chloe a slight smirk.

"But..its so good. I need it. I need to be free.." Chloe responded." Push me faster. You stop pushing me Mister" Chloe was swinging and Dean was behind her pushing the swing.

" Um..Guys we got company" Sam stated. As he saw Lois and Clark from the distance start to walk toward them.

" The more the better. As long as they don't touch my volkie" Chloe said cheerfully.

Dean laughed. " Um Chloe since when is Vokda called Volkie, and we do not need strangers joining us for a drink. probably shouldn't of came to the dam park.

Chloe ignored Dean and she jumped out the swing landing on the ground. Lois and Clark approached them.

" Chloe..is that really you. A drunk ass Sullivan on the ground. Sounds right don't it cousin" Lois stated calmly. She was in shocked a little but so glad to have found her Cousin.

Chloe looked up to see Clark and Lois starting at her. She froze. How did they find her. Why did they come here to Oak Ridge. A billion thoughts ran through her drunk mind. She was dead. At least that is what they are suppose to think.

Dean looked at Chloe with concern. She looked like she saw a ghost. " So who the hell are you two"

" It doesn't matter who we are. Why the hell are with my cousin in a park getting drunk late at night?" Lois question.

Dean just smirked. This woman was a smart ass just like Chloe used to be with him. They were family. Now his questions is who the hell is the tall dorky looking boy wearing flannel.

" Who we are aren't important. What are you doing here. Chloe came here for a reason. She was under a false name when I came across her"

Finally after the shock left Chloe she spoke " Lois we should uh speak tomorrow but before you try to get me to go back to Smallville, its not happening."

Lois didn't like the sound of that" Chloe we found you to bring you back. Everyone misses you and we worried. I knew you never was really dead. "

" I am not coming back to Smallville Lois" Chloe stated as she stood up from the ground. " Clark I will explain everything to you, when I'm ready but there are things you will not like hearing. Im to drunk to have a serious conversation tonight. Oh Look more Vodka. Sammy you hide the other bottle. shame on you" Chloe was right back to being completely out of it.

" Fine Chloe. You really shouldn't let her drink so much. It can get wild" Clark finally spoke. He was worried for Chloe. She was hear hiding in some little town. Not only was she here but with two strange men who was letting her drink her secrets and pain away.

"We will talk in the morning. Meet us here tomorrow. I"m safe and happy with my liquor currently. Oh and these two handsome men are Dean and Sam. Dean is mine but Lois you can have Sam. Hes smart and..kinda like Clark..Oh I have much to tell y'all two. But now more drink"

" Look, we will meet you guys in the morning and Chloe will tell you what she feels comfortable sharing. Dean and I don't even know everything. I promise she is safe with us. We are gonna take her home and put her in bed. She is to far gone right now. "

" thats the truth. She gonna feel like crap in the morning. Then she gonna realize she saw us and freak out. I know my cousin.

" Well..we will deal with it tomorrow. You two should go check into the motel. We will be there. Its just down the road from here" Dean spoke. He turned his attention back to Chloe. " Alright Chlo, its time to get you in bed"

" But..I don't want to sleep. I don't want bed. Will you go to bed with me" Chloe hugged him tightly and pressed her chest up against him.

Lois and Clark turned to leave but not before Lois turned her direction back toward Dean. " You take advantage of my cousin. You will wish you didn't by the time I get done with you. I am a military kid." and with that she and Clark headed toward his truck and left.

The sunshine broke through the thin blind of the motel room. Chloe groan as it hit her face. She felt like crap, she slowly but then quickly got out of bed as she rushed to the toilet. She felt like she was puking her guts out. Dean and Was sitting at the nearby table. They kept Chloe in their room overnight because it was more convenient, the boys knew she would be a wreck in the morning.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom. " Good morning Sunshine, is zombie a new look for you" Dean teased.

" Shove it. That must be my hangover drink right" Chloe replied referring to the glass on the dresser."

" Winchester special. It will help knock that hangover right out. Well it will at least make you feel better" Sam replied.

Chloe took it all down in just a few drinks" God what the hell did you let me get drunk for"

" Well you were persistent, besides you needed to cut loose" Dean smirked. He was really enjoying seeing Chloe get mad at them for teasing her.

" Sam your the responsible one, why? Why? God I hate you both" Chloe was grumpy. She needed coffee.

" Sorry Chloe but you wanted that vodka bad. You wouldn't let us tell you no"

" Dam. I shouldn't be so pushy. I need coffee. Lets go to the diner." Chloe spoke. she stopped and thought for a moment. Then it dawn on her. " Did we have visitors last night?"

" You could say that. Your cousin and a tall farm looking boy showed up insisting that you go back home" Dean told her.

"That's right. I spoke with them. We gotta go talk to them. I remember that barely" Chloe sunk down into the nearby chair.

" We are suppose to meet them at the park. If it makes you feel better you did tell them, that you were not going back to smallville and a few other things.." Dean smiled.

" What are you smiling about Dean! what else did I say exactly" Sam just grinned as he watched the two of them bicker.

" Just that I was yours, before you tossed your arms around my neck and then tried to grind me" Dean was really enjoying this. A look of horror cross Chloe face.

" Oh, please tell me I didn't" Looking back and forth between the two males. " Oh shit. Im going to uh..go shower alone with the door locked" Chloe was so embarrassed. She went the the bathroom slamming the door behind her. The boys burst out in laughter.

It was about 10:30 am by the time Chloe, Dean, and Sam arrived at the park to meet Lois and Clark. Lois and Clark was sitting on a picnic table. Chloe was slightly nervous.

Chloe was the first to speak as she and the boys reached the table. Chloe took a seat across from Lois and Clark.

" Do you need us to stay? " Dean asked. Chloe responded by nodding her head.

" Alright Chloe, pleas explain. You . We all been worried. I need my cousin more than anyone else in our family. were like sisters" Lois calmly stated.

Chloe took a deep breath..and she began to explain.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthors Note: I am very sorry. I have abandoned this story for the longest time. I had a writers block then life got busy. However I am going to attempt to continue it now. I'm not entirely sure where to pick up with it or how to go about it. So the story may have a different flow.

I have a few ideals that I am gonna go with. They may not flow well with the story well at least not with the orginal story plan I had went with. But we will give it a go. Still be good stuff.

Pairings: Chloe/Dean, Clark/Lois

Disclamiar: I do now own these characters, Supernatural, or Smallville. I do own my own creative characters and creativity.

Chapter 8: You Can't Hid Forever

8 months earlier- Safe House

The cabin was surrounded my tall trees and bushes, it was dead center in the woods. There was a nearby pond with a small wooded dock that was barely stable. Chloe had been at the cabin for a little over a month now, she was mostly alone, bored on some days, and she really missed her friends. Lex occasionally came to visit her.

Lex would drop by to check on her, give her updates about his father, bring her groceries, and reading material but even with the items he brought her she felt alone and bored most days. Hiding out hasn't been to bad, she understood it was for her safety.

The sun shine through the window making the room slightly bright, it was early morning and Chloe was snuggled in bed but she needed to shower. Chloe raised from the bed wrapping the blanket around her naked body and she made her way to the shower. She stopped to glance back at the body laying in the large queen size bed. The man was well sculpture, he was nice to stare at, and she couldn't believe that she had slept with this particular man. He began to move. He rose up not bothering to cover his naked body up. He flashed his beautiful blue eyes at Chloe.

" Miss Sullivan are you going to shower without me"? He teasingly asked her. They had just spend the time night together in bed. Something neither of them was expecting. He wasn't all that bad, Chloe was beginning to think good of the man she once thought to be pure evil. The entire family was crooked.

" Of course, I'll be back shortly Lex You probably should head back to the city" Chloe told him. She needed to shower alone, the whole night came as a surprise. Never in a billion years did she think she would be having sex with Lex Luthor.

Lex studded her for a moment as she appeared to be nervous. Chloe was making this morning to be very aka ward. " Nonsense, Chloe we should talk about this. Shower and I will make you some breakfast"

" You make breakfast Lex? that's hard to believe, don't you have a personal cook!" Chloe replied, she felt strange standing there naked with a sheet wrapped around her while Lex Luther was lying in her bed.

" You have no idea Chloe, I do many things" Lex simply grinned. Chloe gave him a polite smile and headed toward the shower.

Future - Oak Ridge Park

Lois was the first to speak about the information chloe had shared with them currently" Whoa there Chloe, you telling me you had steamy hot sex with Lex, what the hell"

Clark about gagged as he turned red. Dean didn't look please to know that Chloe spent her time in the safe house sleeping with a man while she was hiding from everyone. Sam could tell that the story needed to continue and everyone was having a hard time with this news.

" Yes Lois I did but things got bad a few months latter to the point I felt like Lex turned on me" Chloe told her before glancing at Dean to notice that he looked unhappy.

Sam decided it was best to nudge Chloe to finish her story before unkind words came flying out of the other adults mouths. " Chloe, please finish telling us what happened in those months. This Lex guy cant be all that bad, but you said he turned one you" Chloe only nodded in response. The others was quite. She slowly began to tell them more. It wasn't easy telling them everything that had happened to her the last several months.

Safe House- 7 Months ago

Chloe was sitting out by the pond thinking about Lex and Dean. Dean Winchester was one of a kind but he was long gone and she had Lex. Well she had Lex currently but they mainly was just sleeping together, which she wasn't complaining but she needed more.

 _"Lex hasn't been here in a few weeks and god I need him. I'm bored and alone and I don't know how much longer I can stay at this place. I can't believe I got myself in this mess. Lex has been good to me, but Dean he was special. He left me with no explanation and heartbroken. I have no earthly idea were Dean Winchester is at now"_ Chloe was lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the person come up behind her. She was startled when the spoke.

" Shit Lex you scared the hell out of me. Oh my is that Coffee in your hands for me" Chloe got up and took the mug of coffee from his hands. There wasn't a coffee maker in the cabin. This was the first time she would be having coffee in over two months.

" Specially for you. Chloe how are you? Lex was happy to see her. He enjoyed her company, her wits, and she was beautiful. However, Lex knew they couldn't be more it would never work. Outside of this Cabin he would be Lex Luthor with his empire ans she would be the witty school reporter. Though now she was no longer in school. He hated this.

" I'm fine Lex. You look like you need to talk to me about something important. Plus it must be serious in order for me to get coffee"

" I would bring you coffee anyways. I know you haven't had any since you been here, you must of been having with drawls. That's no good for either one of us" Lex replied as he lead Chloe and himself back to the cabin.

" Hey, I"m not that bad. Just unpleasant to deal with when I have a lack of coffee, I was going to ask you to bring me some, but I didn't want to push" Chloe responded.

" It wouldn't of been a problem Chloe, beside's every pretty girl needs a nice cup of coffee" Lex and Chloe were now in the cabin as they took a seat on the couch.

" Oh so all pretty girls need coffee? what is they don't like Coffee" Chloe shot back. They were politely enjoying witty banter with one another like they normal do.

" Okay well maybe not all girls, but pretty reporter girls like you need Coffee" Lex was trying to lighten the mood and keep her cheerful. He was about to inform her about some things regarding his father that she would not be happy about.

" Alright Lex, if you say so" Chloe replied. " So, what is it that we need to talk about. Is it bad? will you have to relocate me?" Chloe was concern. She didn't want to have to relocate again, especially since she was enjoying the Cabin. Although she was mostly alone she like the Cabin. The Cabin had a special charm to it.

" My father is becoming suspicious about the trips I"m making. He is dying to know were I disappear to so often. He thinks I know were you went and he is expecting me to spill the beans you could say."

" I see. So what do we do now? Do you tell him the truth. Do I hide again" Chloe asked. She really did not need to have Lionel Luther know of the location of her safe house. Lionel was the man she was running from. She made a mistake doing business with a man like Lionel Lutherr and it turned ugly on her.

" Well for now, Chloe you will stay here. My father has no ideal that I own this cabin. Its in the middle of nowhere far away from him. I bought the cabin with Cash and the paperwork is stored somewhere that he has no clue about. My father has no way of tracking you or I as of right now, but he has threaten to have me follow once I return to Smallville"

" Im sorry Lex. This is all my fault, I should have never had gotten involved with your father. I strike a deal with the Devil but now I"m the one paying the consequences." Chloe spoke bluntly. Lex squeezed her hand.

" Chloe, your right about my father but this isn't your fault. My father is a cruel man who will stop at nothing to get his way. He believes you have information about Clark. He wants that information desperately.. Chloe I am going to stay with your for a few weeks. Make my father sweat a bit. He thinks I am doing some business for the plant." Lex explained in all seriousness

" Business for the plant? Chloe asked. Chloe was curious at this point. Would Lionel believe such a lie like that.

" He thinks I"m traveling to a few places to seek out locations to extend to build more plants for the company" Lex sighed. He hated this mess.

" I know Lex, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. Thank you for keeping me safe. We will figure this out. What I do or do not know about Clark I cant share. It would betrayed this trust and cause more harm then good" Chloe stated.

" I know Chlo, in the meantime I will stay here for a few weeks with you. We will come up with a solution, even it that means putting my father behind bars"

Oak Ridge Park.

Chloe stopped talking when she seen Dean leave the table and head toward the far side of the park. She figured she should got talk to him. Something she told them obliviously upset him.

" Dean wait" Chloe shouted and she caught up to him. " Stop Dean" Chloe finally caught up to him.

" Chloe go back to your friends, I need time to myself" Dean snapped.

" What the hell Dean, what have I done" Chloe asked. Dean finally stopped walking and turned back to her.

" Not a thing Chloe, Im a bloody idiot"

" Whoa What, Your not a dam Idiot Dean"

" No I"m a bloody idiot" Dean shot back with a smirk.

Dean Leaned back against the jungle gym" Chloe I left Smallville, I left you without reason. Then you go and hook up this Lex Guy. It sure the hell didn't sound like he turned on you. Sounded like a romantic getaway in the woods.

" Dean, It wasn't like that. Lex and I was together during the time I was at the cabin, but what he and I had never left that dam cabin. He wouldn't allow it to be more because of his father, because of are age gap, and are friends in smallville. He didn't want it to be more than a fling. At that time the two of us was good friends nothing more. In the end he left me alone at the cabin not returning. After those few weeks he stayed with me, he left and didn't return. I spent five months alone. There is more to the story that you need to hear Dean before you go making an ass out of yourself." Chloe Shot back. She was aggravated. Dean was being an ass, he had no idea how much he really means to her.

" Well...I'm a bloody idiot. God Chloe I had to leave you behind. I had the family business. Life on the road is hell. The things Sam and I encounter, its a horror story every dam day but its what we do. Its who we are. I couldn't tell you back then, I shouldn't of told you now since being here in Oak Ridge. You were so young, hell you still are young. Chloe I'm a bit older than you but that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do about you." Dean spat out. He just admitted more than he wanted, to the beautiful woman he is standing here arguing with.

"Dean your not a idiot. I understand. Smallville is not all its cracked up to be. I've experience some pretty wearied things. Maybe not to horror story extent but it's not sunshine and fresh roses in Smallville. A lot of things happen when you left. I got involved doing dirty work for Lionel Luther and it backfired on me in the worst ways possible. I had to run. I hid. Lex helped me. He was there for me. Lex was wonderful at the time, but I'm not a fool. I know how the Luthers true colors. Deep down inside Lex is just as bad as his worst." Chloe expressed to Dean. They had been gone from the others for a few minutes now.

" Look Chlo, all this scares the shit out of me. I care about you but the life Sam and I live is dangerous. We can talk latter. Your Friends are probably ready for us to get back. You have more explaining to do"


End file.
